fifthharmonyfandomcom-20200222-history
Better Together (EP)
Better Together is an EP by Fifth Harmony. The songs included in this EP were performed during the Harmonize America Tour, the I Wish Tour with Cher Lloyd, the Neon Lights Tour with Demi Lovato, and The Worst Kept Secret Tour. This EP was released on October 22, 2013. It debuted at number 6 on the Billboard 200 with first week sales of 28,000 copies. It also debuted at number 3 on the Digital Albums charts as well as number 18 on the New Zealand Album Charts and number 31 on the Canadian Albums Chart. Background After their journey on the American version of The X-Factor, Fifth Harmony started to record their debut EP since February 2013. The girl-group said that some of the songs on the album are inspired by Whitney Houston and by other girlbands like Destiny's Child and the Spice Girls. On a interview with Idolator.Com, Fifth Harmony's Ally Brooke said "We've been able to co-write a lot of our songs, most of them actually, and it's just so awesome to be like in the same room with each other and also co-writing with other professional songwriters that have been writing for years". Lauren Jauregui said: "They take like our opinions and considerations and they like them and like we get to be so involved in the creating process because the album is going to reflect who we are". They described their EP as "fun and pop". Tracks *Don't Wanna Dance Alone *Miss Movin' On *Better Together *Who Are You *Leave My Heart Out Of This *Me and My Girls (iTunes Bonus Track) *One Wish (Target Bonus Track) Better Together Scan 1.jpg Better Together Scan 2.jpg Better Together Scan 3.jpg Better Together Scan 4.jpg Better Together Scan 5.jpg Better Together Scan 6.jpg Better Together Scan 7.jpg Chart Performance Other Versions Acoustic Version The acoustic version of Better Together was released on November 15. The songs included in this version were Don't Wanna Dance Alone, Miss Movin' On, Better Together, Who Are You and Leave My Heart Out of This. The Remixes The Remixes of Better Together were released on November 25, 2013. It debuted at No. 20 on Billboard Dance/Electronic Albums. Spanish Version The Spanish Version, also known as Juntos EP, was released on November 8, 2013. The songs included in the Spanish version are: Que Bailes Conmigo Hoy (Don't Wanna Dance Alone), Sin Tu Amor (Miss Movin' On), Tú Eres Lo Que Yo Quiero (Better Together), Eres Tú (Who Are You), and Que el Corazón No Hable por Mi (Leave My Heart Out of This). It debuted at No. 2 on both the Billboard Top Latin Albums and Latin Pop Albums charts. Spanish Acoustic Version. The Spanish Version, also known as Juntos Acoustic EP, was also released on November 8, 2013. The songs included in the Spanish version are the same ones included in the Juntos EP but in an acoustic version. It peaked at No. 5 on Latin Pop Albums. Better_Together_Cover_1.jpg|Better Together EP Better_Together_Cover_2.jpg|Better Together Acoustic Better_Together_Cover_3.jpg|Juntos Acoustic Better_Together_Cover_4.jpg|Juntos Better_Together_Cover_5.jpg|Better Together Remixes Category:Better Together Category:EP Category:Albums Category:Discography